


The Perfect Omega For Us

by angelxtal



Series: MCU Stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bucky Barnes-centric, Doombots, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Possessive Steve, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelxtal/pseuds/angelxtal
Summary: What would have happened if instead of Steve trying to cover up what Bucky did to Tony's parents, he came forward from the get-go?Tony is an Omega who Steve, an Alpha, has been pining over for months. Their budding romance is interrupted by the arrival of the newly-alive Bucky Barnes, Steve's Alpha boyfriend from almost a century ago.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Is this……good writing?? Not entirely. Do I…..like it? Yes
> 
> This is a short story! I think that you'll like it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1.
> 
> Tony: omega  
> Steve: alpha  
> Bucky: alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you guys like this. It's one of my favorite things I think I've done. Tell me what you think!

“Tony, I need to tell you something,” Steve called in a pathetic attempt to get Tony’s attention through the crowd that was gathered in the lobby of the Tower.

All of the reporters were there to listen to some big announcement that had already been made. Steve had waited the minimum number of seconds he had to before trying to get the Omega to come listen to him. Whatever the announcement was, it could wait to be looked at.

“Tony!”

Annoyed, the Omega turns on his heel and faces Steve, suit crinkling around the waist as he does. Under any other circumstances, Steve would have taken a moment to appreciate the wonderful view of Tony in navy blue silk, but now is not the time. Not with the news that he has for Tony.

 “The press conference _just_ ended! What could you possibly have to tell me that’s so urgent?” The Omega complains. Was Steve really just that excited to see him? It couldn’t be. Steve…Oh. The Alpha looked upset. What happened?

Steve sighs. Oh, Tony had no idea. “I…Can we be alone for a minute?”

Staring strangely at the man, Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him into a separate conference room, shoving his way through the crowd of people trying to get a quote from him and enjoying the tingles in their fingers along the way.

A romance had been subtly brewing between the two of them for a while, and Tony soon planned to do something about it tonight.

“What is it? Did they find a portal to Doom?” He asked, fumbling towards the empty table and sitting on the edge of it. He loved being shorter than Steve, and he had _always_ hated being short. Something about it with Steve, though, was satisfying. He wanted to be taken care of, and boy could Steve do that.

But, there were more important things.

They had been looking for Doom for months now. The villain would open up a portal using magic that the Avengers didn’t understand, and Doombots would be released into New York City.

Every time they got close, the portal letting Doombots free into the city would close and they would be left to pick off each robot until they were all gone, like chopping weeds off from where they can be seen but leaving roots in the ground. The problem kept coming back, and they were no closer to finding a portal today than they had been yesterday.

If Steve came back from his SHIELD meeting with news that they would be able to capture Doom, that would surely be worth some _celebrating._

But Steve pulled his hand away, stopping the sparks between them. He couldn’t continue touching the Omega like this after he had just been begging Bucky to remember him. _“Bucky, we loved each other. We were going to be mates once the world changed. Don’t you remember?”_ He forced the thought away. No. This can’t be about that.

“Did something happen at SHIELD?” Tony had thought it unusual how Fury had so suddenly called Steve away for something _private_. “Did they find some old drawings of yours or something?”

Oh, did they ever. An old _boyfriend_ of his. “Tony, I have something to tell you. It’s-it’s about your parents.”

Tony jerked back slightly. “Oh. What about?” His eyes darkened at the mention of those he lost—those he had such mixed feelings over. His father, a rather shitty man, was no loss to Tony, but his death had been the loss of any possibility that Howard would have a change of heart. Maria Stark’s death had crushed Tony.

“It’s about how they died.” The Alpha said slowly, moving to sit down in a chair before Tony. The Omega should be the upper one here; Tony should feel like he has the control for at least one more moment before his world falls apart. “Tony, they…That car crash was a setup. It wasn’t an accident.” The words took a second to settle in. Steve kept talking. “It was planned by HYDRA. They sent an Agent to assassinate your parents.” Steve cringes at even calling Bucky something as impersonal as an _Agent_.

The Omega holds up a hand, not wanting him to continue. “Wh…”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Wh…What are you talking about? They…HYDRA did it? No. No; my dad was drunk.” He insisted. “My dad was drunk. He crashed the car. He did it.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“There’s…That’s not possible. Who…How’d they find that out?”

The Alpha averted his eyes. There was only so much that he could do to respect Tony and protect Bucky. He had to be upfront about what happened; he wouldn’t hold information back from Tony because that’s just not right, but if Tony’s immediate reaction was to go and fight, Steve wasn’t sure what he’d do. “The Winter Soldier was apprehended. He’s with SHIELD right now.”

“Oh.” What was he supposed to say? “He…He did it, then?”

“Yes. When they got him, they found that he had been kidnapped and-and tortured— _reprogrammed_.” Steve looked up to the ceiling and breathed in quietly, trying to stop himself from crying. That would do nothing to help. “He was made into a weapon. They used a version of the Super Soldier serum on him, but the side effects aren’t look good. He…When he was under their _influence_ , he was the one that they sent to do it. We’re still trying to recover security tapes or it, but they were on the list of his Targets that he gave us.”

Tony just stared. “He…you’re crying. Why are you crying?”

The Alpha gasped a little, running his hands over his face and looking away. “I’m sorry; I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry Tony. They…The Winter Soldier…They learned his real identity and…” images of late night conversations with Tony flit through Steve’s head. _Bucky and I were going to be mates before he died, but it wasn’t okay back then for Alphas to be together. I loved him so much, and I just want to move forward now. If I can’t have him, he’d want me to live._ “It’s Bucky. When Bucky fell from the train, HYDRA got him. They kidnapped him and tortured him.”

“Bucky…Bucky the one you were going to mate?”

Steve nodded. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Tony. I…If I had known…”

Tony couldn’t handle it. No, he couldn’t. No, he had to get out of here.

He left.

 

Tony cried for days at first, but eventually he was able to sit up in his bed, take a big drink of coffee, and throw the covers off of him—the first time he’d done so in a week. Steve had stayed at SHIELD with his beloved, disappeared while SHIELD made decisions on how to move forward, and Tony hadn’t seen him in ten days. It was the first time they’d been apart in ages. So, when the Captain had showed up at the Tower last night to check on Tony and make sure he got to sleep on time, the Omega had listened, and had actually headed to his bedroom.

_“You deserve better than having your body destroyed. You deserve better than all of this, Tony.”_

He shoved the sentiment down. He had more important things to do. “FRIDAY, open the B.A.R.F program. I want to see if it will work on James Barnes.” 

* * *

 They kept Bucky in the Panic Room at first, ushering him down the staircase and into the single-person elevator before he could attack anyone at the Tower, which they were still afraid he’d do. No. He had recovered himself in the past few weeks, staying at SHIELD and talking through glass doors to Steve. There was no chance that he’d blow an opportunity to be allowed to see Steve without that door between them by hurting someone who posed no threat to him, like the SHIELD agents lining the walls as he walked the hall to the Panic Room.

Before the entrance stood Tony Stark himself, much smaller in person than Bucky had expected. The Omega, standing almost a full head shorter than himself, donned a three-piece-suit and pink tinted sunglasses, a strange look when they were six stories underground.

Bucky observed the man with curiosity, wondering if their first interaction will end up being a punch to the face. It wouldn’t surprise him.

He couldn’t reach out to shake Tony’s hand because his wrists were strapped together with a strip of metal that he most likely wouldn’t be able to break through, so Bucky just inclined his head towards the man. “Thank you for having me here.” He said immediately, keeping his voice docile so as not to frighten the little Omega.

Tony really _is_ little. Proportionally, he is masculine, but he stands a whole head shorter than Bucky. It makes him almost…not _cute_ , but intriguing. Adorable.

“No problem. Just follow all the rules that Fury set for you and we’ll be fine.” The Omega chimed. “I’ll show you to the rooms. SHIELD, you can all leave.”

Without a single command, the huge, solid doors behind them slid up into the wall, revealing what looked to be a normal living room. Tony turned swiftly on his heel and entered the place like it was an every-day room, not one where he was going to house the assassin who killed his parents.

“We have the living room here and the bedroom back here. You have full use of the place, and I’ll have some art added down here in a few days. For now, though, we’ll stick to this hotel art.” The art really was distasteful, Tony thought. All farmhouse landscapes and drawings of baguettes. It shouldn’t be allowed. “We’ll go through the B.A.R.F process starting in a few days, but I’m guessing that you’ll want to get those off before you we deal with anything else.”

Bucky glanced down to his hands. If he were any normal man, his hands would be turning purple right now, but the strength of the metal strapping his wrists does nothing but cool him down. It was too much like HYDRA, the cold silver against his skin.

He lifted his arms forward to the SHIELD agent in front of him. None of the agents had left so far. They won’t until they know that Bucky is secured. The man reluctantly clipped the cuffs off, not daring to step backwards after they’re gone. He just stared at Bucky. Bucky stared back, unsure if he should feel threatened by this Alpha’s gaze.

“Enough Alpha posturing. Out.” Tony commanded, making Bucky’s head snap into place. Oh. That is _quite_ interesting. It’d been a while since he’d heard any Omega snap at someone like that.

The agent stepped back and out of the doors, retreating back with the others, who began to make calls to inform their swarm of agents that the plan had so far been successful.

Tony sighed. “Anyway, I’m Anthony Stark. You can call me Tony.”

Bucky frowned. Oh. That’s also interesting. It was almost…friendly? Bucky had trouble knowing what was well-intentioned and what wasn’t. “I’m Bucky.”

The Omega grinned, doing his best to cover his real feelings. Thankfully, FRIDAY knows better than to close the doors once everyone else is gone besides him, Bucky, Steve, and Rhodey, standing in the corner and watching over like a mother hen. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard plenty of stories about you and Steve, back in the old days.”

Bucky smiles, despite himself. He knew that Tony did not feel any of the happiness he projected, but even fake positivity was enough to make Bucky feel better. At least there wasn’t open hostility, like normal. Bucky was never one for outright fights.

“I’m sure you have.”

The Captain shook his head and laughed awkwardly, wishing for the moment to be over. “Do you want to explain B.A.R.F now or later, Tony? I tried to do my best talking about it, but I’m not really sure how it all works.”

“Of course.” Tony looked to Bucky. Why was it easier to look at the man who stole Tony’s almost-boyfriend from him than to look at his almost-boyfriend? “I’m sure Steve did a _wonderful_ job explaining it, but I’m here so that you can get a real explanation.”

Still acting as if nothing is wrong, Tony pranced over to the couch hands in his pockets, and watched as the television screen glowed up with diagrams of B.A.R.F. The two Alphas sat, and Tony began.

The first night that Bucky stayed in the Panic Room, made like an apartment, all nice for him, it became clear that Steve was adamantly against it. The Alpha mumbled under his breath as he tried to get his scent into Bucky’s bed so that he wouldn’t feel lonely. “Tony’s house means Tony’s rules…ridiculous.” He mumbled.

Bucky grinned. “I think I agree with him, actually. I shouldn’t be staying outside of here before the B.A.R.F starts, babe. What if I go all Winter Soldier and hurt someone? If I go up there before I’m comfortable with myself again, then that’ll happen.”

A very petty, exhausted part of Steve just wanted to say “then so be it”, but he bit his tongue. Bucky definitely would not appreciate the sentiment. “I know.” He said. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it. I…I’ll just have to get you comfortable.”

He brought little personal items into the room: fridge magnets with _James_ written in cursive, pictures recovered by historians from their past lives. Anything that make Bucky feel more at home. The Super Soldier merely watched his boyfriend with a smirk on his face, wondering when Steve will just give it up and come lie with him.

“You’ve been arranging those drawings ‘a yours for a while now.” Bucky muttered. “And you know how much I love your drawings, but when’re you going to come here?”

Steve turned to look at the man, splayed out on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, the furniture pulled out so that it made a bed. What a stupid thing, Steve thought. Tony has billions to spare, but he had a _pull-out couch_ in his Panic Room? Wasn’t he supposed to have, like, whole gallons of water and twelve air mattresses down here?

Finally, Steve laid next to his best friend, inches away so that they don’t touch because Bucky was afraid that he’d hurt him. They had talked this over at SHIELD, as Steve said that he couldn’t wait to hold him while he slept, but Bucky had merely shaken his head. There was nothing that he can do to comfort him.

“It’s not that I’m not happy to see you.” Bucky explained on the second week down there, only having come out of the room for B.A.R.F. sessions to get rid of the triggers. “But I’m scared. I’m scared that I’ll lose control. If I’m in here, then everyone’s safe. It wouldn’t be right, just pretending like everything’s okay and living up there with you guys. You belong up there in your own comfy bed. You don’ need to be down here with me.” He whispered.

Steve looked down. “No, no, I get it. You would be nervous if you were up there right now; you need time to adjust.”

“Yeah.”

Feeling nervous, almost jittery at the prospects of getting to continue a relationship out in the open which he had previous had to hide, Steve ran a hand over Bucky’s wrist, only allowing him that touch. They hadn’t talked much about _them_ since Bucky had gotten here. B.A.R.F took up most of Bucky’s emotional capabilities. “But I just want you to know that here, we don’t have to hide. And I know that you’re probably not ready to be like we were,” _like kissing in the night, pretending like nothing happened when they were out in the open,_ “then that’s okay too. You can figure that out.”

Despite himself, Bucky chuckled. “Well, you’ve lost your mind if you think I’m gonna let an opportunity pass to be with you.” He snorted. “If we can be out together, then I’m gonna do that. I just have to make sure that you’re safe, first.”

Pressing a tentative kiss into Bucky’s forehead, Steve murmured, “Oh, honey. I just got you back. We belong together, and if that means that I’m gonna wait until you get more secure with yourself, then that’s okay.”

 

It didn’t take much longer for Bucky to start feeling like himself. He didn’t forget what he’d done under HYDRA’s influence, and he didn’t feel any better about it, but he slowly began to accept what he’d done. There was no going back. Tony’s parents were dead, those innocent people (possibly innocent) were gone, and there was no repenting. There was only moving forward. For Steve.

So, after careful deliberation among the Avengers, Bucky spent his first night upstairs. It had taken a while for them to allow it because no one would argue that hard against Tony, who was still grieving in his own ways. But Bucky stepped his way up the staircase, holding Steve’s hand, and peered into the huge, glass tower which he was set to live in from now on.

The rest of the Avengers, though their weapons were hidden and they appeared to be friendly, are naturally going to be ready to defend themselves, so Bucky walked towards them slowly where they waited in the kitchen to greet him during his first emergence. Natasha gave him a big smile, offering congratulations. He pretended to trust her and thanked her for her support. But there was something off about her, he thought.

Bruce, (who was rather hairy for an Omega, Bucky observed) clapped Steve over the back in a quite masculine display of affection. “I’m glad you’re moving forward, man.” He said. “You joining us for movie night, then, Bucky?”

“Oh, he has to!” Clint insisted. “We’re watching The Loft ‘cause Peter’s gone.” The teenager had been on a field trip all week.

Bucky raised a brow and looked at Steve. Would he join them for movie night? He couldn’t possibly be allowed to, could he?

“Yes.” Tony spouted, supplying a helpful answer to a question that James definitely couldn’t handle. “Always join us for movie nights. If you live with us, you’re there.”

The sureness in Tony’s voice sparked something in Bucky’s chest. The Omega had never been so confident that Bucky wouldn’t kill him, and had never invited him to do anything before. Was this progress, or had Steve pressured him into allowing Bucky there?

“I appreciate that,” he said either way. “Thank you. This place is real nice. Is it…safe?”

“No need. We built this floor together, actually. Didn’t want any outside contractors to have access, so you should know that this place is secure.” Tony said, knowing that it would take Bucky time to truly feel secure in a new place. “I’ve got an SI meeting now, but Steve can show you around.”

Tony looked at the taller Alpha. “No going out of the tower yet, remember.” He said, pointing to ensure that Steve would, in fact, listen. If it weren’t for Bucky’s timid nature in going back out into the world and Tony’s tentativeness in letting Bucky come upstairs, Steve would not have listened, but for now Tony will trust him to keep his boyfriend in line.

With that, Tony left, and Bucky’s heart pinched just a little. Why did he wish that Tony would have stayed? “Were you here to help build this floor?” Bucky asked Steve, trying to get his mind onto the picture of Steve, shirtless, nailing something with a hammer.

The Alpha nodded. “Just us Avengers. So it’s perfectly safe here.”

Bucky nodded. He wasn’t sure that it would ever feel safe, but if his mate had made it, then he would try and feel secure here.

 

One night, when Bucky and Steve dared to let their conversation tread onto more uncomfortable territory, Bucky began to talk about Tony, knowing that that would be the only way he’d figure out why Steve was so quiet about him.

“He’s cuter than Howard.”

Steve laughed despite the fact that he shouldn’t find anything even vaguely involving HYDRA to be funny. “Yeah. He is.”

Bucky rolled over onto his stomach, stretching his arms like a cat. “Were you with him?” He asked, setting his head on his arms and turning it to face his lover.

“What? No.” Steve said too quickly. “I mean, we were… You don’t have to worry about that.”

Bucky grinned, loving this shy Steve. It reminded him of when they had first kissed, and Steve had just ducked his head into Bucky’s chest to hide his embarrassment. “No? But he’s cute. You should’a gone for him.” He chuckled. “He’s quite the Omega, aint he?”

“I guess.” Steve laughed nervously. He didn’t like them wandering into this territory.

The last thing Bucky needed was to know that his made had considered a relationship with someone else. Steve wanted them to be stable now! They’d worked so hard to get to this point, both of them safe and sound and together. If that means that Steve has to overlook his feelings for someone else, then so be it.

“I think if things were different,” _if HYDRA hadn’t stolen my life from me,_ “then we could’a courted him, just like we talked about doin’ back home.”

Steve stopped. “Y-What? That was going to be to cover that we were together.” He said.

“You didn’t ever think about what if it were more than us?”

The Alpha shook his head, looking away to hide the evidence that he was deeply disturbed by the question. Was he not enough? Did Bucky want an Omega because Steve wasn’t enough for him? Had…had he always felt that? “Do you?”

“Well, I always worried about you goin’ into heat without a ‘mega. Y’know that could’a killed you. I guess I started thinkin’ that it’d be better for us to have a third person, and…I don’t know. I like the idea of seein’ you taking care of someone else, a little Omega. It’s sweet.”

Oh. Well, the way that was worded…like Bucky wanting an Omega had nothing to do with not wanting Steve. So, Bucky just wanted _another_ mate, then. That doesn’t sound so bad. Of course, it’s useless even thinking about that. No Omega was going to just worm their way into the lives of two Super Soldiers, and certainly not Tony Stark, who had a complicated relationship with them both. No. They should save themselves from the thought—the pain of not being with Tony, of not being with the man who had supported Steve through the whole process of landing in this era…

Wait. No. He can’t just let himself go into that stream of consciousness. He had promised himself that he would stop thinking about Tony like that; for Tony’s sake and for Bucky’s. Everything is less complicated if Steve pushes it all down.

“Maybe. But, either way, it doesn’t matter. There aren’t a lot of Omegas around here, anyway. Bruce and Tony are the only ones.”

Bucky sighed, knots in his back loosening up. “Yeah. ‘s not like Tony’s gonna give me a second glance.”

Steve averted his eyes. No, there was no chance of that. He won’t comfort Bucky by saying that there is. That would just be lying. “Sorry.”

“Hmph. ‘s not your fault. ‘m just gonna have to live with that. HYDRA…it happened. I’m probably never going to be able to interact with him normally. I’m just glad that he’s lettin’ me stay, pretty as he is. I’m sure there are too many Alphas in his life.”

“He regularly complains that he’s stuck around Alphas.” It was almost amusing. “But he’s a really good guy. I think you guys would be good friends. You’re both sarcastic and a pain in the ass.”

At this, Bucky snorted, and a weight lifted on Steve’s chest. Oh, he had missed having this pain in the ass around. “I missed you, babe.” He confessed. “I’m not gonna let anyone take you away again.”

* * *

 

Tony poked a needle into the resident ex-assassin’s shoulder and considered what kind of casual questions he could offer up to distract from the stinging. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I won’t lie; these sessions aren’t fun.” Bucky sighed, leaning back in the lazy chair set up inside the Lab. Down here is where they do B.A.R.F sessions--where Bucky relives hellish memory after hellish memory. Oh, he wished that he had something more positive to say. Being sad all the time isn’t doing anything good for him; it just made other people sad too. “But I think it’s helping. It’s a little easier to go about my day now that we’ve started.”

Having Tony here while getting blood drawn helped Bucky stay calm. The painful sting and then the drawing sensation did nothing to aid him in the journey to end his flashbacks.

The Alpha perked up. Good results so soon? “Oh really? You feel better so soon? You’re the first person it’s been used on, so we’re not quite sure about the timeline of results.”

Bucky twisted around in the seat to face Tony, who was staring up at a screen, checking chemical levels. “Should I not feel better?”

“No, no. Don’t worry. That’s good.” Tony said. “That’s really good. We want to get all of HYDRA’s shit out of your head. The better you feel, I think the better you’ll be handling B.A.R.F. Does having Steve around make it easier?

The Alpha wasn’t sure if that was more small talk or a genuine question. Tony still didn’t look at him. “Um, yeah. I really missed him.”

“That’s good.” Tony didn’t sound like it was good. He sounded…bitter, almost. Was it because of that _I mean, we were…you don’t have to worry about that…_ from Steve?

“Why do you ask?”

“What?”

“Why do you ask if Steve helps?”

“Oh. Well, I want to make sure that you’re surrounded by steady relationships, and all. Patients going through such grueling processes should have a steady support system.” Tony only half-lied.

It is true that Bucky needed Steve to de dependable, but that hadn’t been why he asked. No, Tony had asked because the impulsive parts of his brain were too active for his own good.

The Alpha raised a brow and allowed the little Omega to believe that he bought the excuse.

“I like your…JARVIS, by the way. Definitely the most impressive thing I’ve seen in a while.”

Tony grinned. “He’s made after the family butler who raised me. Got the personality down the same.”

“I definitely couldn’t do that.”

Of course he couldn’t, but Tony just shook his head. “Well, I can’t rip walls in half with my arm,” the Omega said, referencing a battle a few days ago when Bucky had busted through a building to stop a Doombot from attacking a little girl. Tony definitely liked that the Alpha cared for children. It made something in his chest tweak—instincts that he had long since pushed down.

 

After Tony’s positive comment and extra sweet scent at the thought of Bucky in battle, the began to watch him, and found that yes, Tony Stark is the perfect Omega for him and Steve.

Tony was slightly muscular but still small for a grown man, and his hands were roughed up from the years of work, so they wouldn’t be hurt when James squeezed them too hard. Tony was not breakable and fragile, as James worried other Omegas were when he was with them. No. Tony was a man. He was strong in more ways that just physical. He was perfect for two Super Soldiers.

Armor mighty and attitude a strange mix of self-deprecation and arrogance, Tony stark was a mystery inside and out. Bucky wanted to find out everything about the man before him. Why did Tony brag about himself, and then turn around and say that he didn’t need to mourn Howard’s death because he’d turned Tony into a “mess of Daddy issues”? Why did Tony refer to himself as the “pocketbook” of the Avengers, and then two minutes later scream to SHIELD’s representatives that he was more than just a man in armor?

And Bucky cannot find any sort of understanding as to why Tony even _had_ to yell about that at all. Why was he not treated equally by SHIELD, if SHIELD was supposedly on his side? It didn’t appear to be because SHIELD knew that Tony was secretly HYDRA, which is the only thing that had made SHIELD hate someone before, to Bucky’s knowledge.

Steve wouldn’t let Bucky near Tony if Tony were SHIELD, and Steve would know if Tony were.

So, allowing himself to relax in his new environment, Bucky found himself watching the Omega intently, tracing his every movement with precise eyes, waiting for an opportunity to prove that he was not a threat to him.

When Tony came home late from a meeting and the Avengers were in the living room, all piled together for a movie night, Bucky was the first to offer a seat next to him. Tony took another one. When someone was outside the Tower entrance holding a sign protesting Tony’s _past_ making of weapons, Bucky stepped forward to block the sight from the little mechanic, guiding his way inside instead.

And when Tony comes home swearing loudly to Bruce about how SHIELD is “stuck in the ‘40s more than Cap is”, Bucky waits in the other room until Bruce leaves, and then comes in to check if the man is alright. It is the kind of night where Bucky can bet that Tony has been yelling at SHIELD to take him seriously.

“Are you alright?” Bucky asked quietly, watching as the angry man tries to slam a cupboard closed, but the cupboard has been so perfectly engineered that it still closes softly with a silent hiss. “Was it SHIELD again?”

Tony doesn’t take note of the fact that he has never told Bucky about the SHIELD arguments, because he doesn’t want to know how the man could have found out. In reality, he only knows because he constantly asks Steve questions about Tony, and Steve liked to indulge him. If Tony knew that, it would probably just piss him off.

“Yeah. They’re being fucking ridiculous.”

Bucky slides into a seat along the bar, holding his non-caffeinated tea in hand. Sleep is important enough that he doesn’t drink caffeine, but not important enough that he’ll go to bed now and pass up an opportunity to help the distressed Omega of the house. “How so?” He asks quietly, wondering if Tony might just be angry enough to humor him with a real answer. So far when Bucky has tried to show affection to the Omega, he has been rebuffed.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Tony shook his head and sighed. “Li-They…they don’t take me seriously. Not seriously enough. They don’t respect what I want.”

Bucky raised a brow. What he wanted? What Tony wanted? What…what things did Tony _want_ that he had to discuss with SHIELD? The only issue that Bucky had seen them discussing was the issue of Bucky himself staying here. Did…Did Tony not want him here? Bucky thought back to that first day he came here. _“Thank you for having me here.” “No problem. Just follow all the rules that Fury set for you and we’ll be fine.”_

“About me being here?”

“Huh?”

Bucky tangled his fingers in his sleeves, “Did they make you let me stay here?”

Tony jerked his head back. “What? No. They wouldn’t do that. They’ve actually been good about that—letting me make my own decisions with everything involving you.” Saying _my parents’ death_ to the face of their killer seemed distasteful. “But they’re setting more protocols for _my_ injury in the field than they are for Steve, and I know that it’s not just because he’s enhanced. They have more protocols for Bruce, and he isn’t even in a field agent! He’s a hulk, and only every once in a while.” The Omega complained. “It’s stupid and sexist.”

Oh. Well that was…a little embarrassing. _Of course it isn’t about me_ , Bucky thought. “Oh. Yeah. That’s stupid.”

Tony snorted. “A bit of an understatement.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Not sure. Probably yell some more.”

Bucky grinned. “If you want me to yell at ‘em too, I will. They’re more suck in the forties than I am.”

* * *

 It took time, but after a month or so of Bucky being into the tower, he and Steve settled into a routine. According to their therapists, it was important to balance having plans and having free-time. Too often when staying in the Panic Room Bucky would wallow in his sorrows and live in self-hatred rather than focus on getting better. Having the perfect amount of plans was key, and Steve worked hard to come up with their daily plans.

So, they woke up at 6 a.m., using an alarm, and laid in the bed together, limbs tangled together for the first time since they had reunited. In this blue-painted room, filled with Steve’s strong scent, Bucky wasn’t worried about losing control. He was at peace. For the next hour they breathed together in silence and pressed kisses into each other’s bare chests.

“Can finally kiss you without worrying that we’ll get caught,” Bucky muttered. Memories of chaste kisses shared behind closed doors flit through his mind, accompanied by the ghosts of fear gripping the edges of his mind. Yes, he used to be so afraid. Until he was tracking a target some years ago and had wandered into a pride parade. It was one of his few favorite memories.

Steve grinned. “One of the few perks of this century.”

At 8 a.m. finally, the two made their way into the kitchen, another perk of the century. The countertops were all shining stones and the appliances were straight from a futuristic novel, one that Howard would have been enthused by. The thought made Bucky sad, but he was able to work through it as they moved towards the stove.

FRIDAY started music for them, songs that would have been new back before Steve fell through the ice, and they pulled up a new recipe from their favorite cook book. The food wasn’t always good when they tried new things, which was to be expected, but making it was therapeutic. It was always a challenge to try something he never had before after so long of living under HYDRA’s thumb, but it had a repetitiveness to it that Bucky was familiar with: measure, add, measure, add, stir, pour.

Though the two tried to get Tony to try their food, fueling the compulsive need to share with the hungry Omega, the man never accepted; he just took a single cup of coffee and disappeared into his lab. James was continually alarmed to find that the rejection bothered him. Never, as far as he could remember, had an Omega been so clearly uninterested in him. When he told Steve that, of course, the man thought that it was hilarious.

Bucky tried not to think about it.

B.A.R.F sessions started at 10 a.m., and three hours after was when Bucky routinely buried himself under a few blankets and snuggled into Steve’s chest on the couch. They talked until dinner or until they had any other plans about how he felt after the latest rework of his memories.

* * *

It only took a month for Bucky to be able to have sex again. He laid in bed, all splayed out for his mate and waited for the other Supier Soldier to return home from a mission. Steve’s face when he saw Bucky lying completely naked over their pillows was priceless.

“What’re you doing?”

“What’d’ya think?” Bucky joked, beckoning his mate over. “It’s been quite a while since we’ve managed to enjoy ourselves,” Steve blushed at the thought of their quick handjobs in the shower, “so I thought we could take the night off.”

They crashed their lips together and collapsed back on the bed, mattress creaking beneath them. The first to go was Steve’s shirt, revealing a thick, tanned torso complete with stony abs. Bucky ran his hands over them, feeling the ridges as wide as his fingers. God, his mate was wonderful.

Wanting control, he shoved Steve backwards, mounting him with his legs on either side of Steve’s body. Bucky smirked and leaned over, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. The hot mouth over his nipples made the Steve’s hairs stand on end as he gasped. Never in this century had he felt anything like it. Tony and he had never got around to anything more tha-

No. Now was not the time.

“Ah, Bucky,” he groaned, reaching his hands into his mate’s hair and pulling as Bucky sank his mouth down over his cock. Tight, wet heat encased his member and he moaned despite himself. Nearly a virgin in past experiences, this was more than Steve had ever done.

He tried to push Bucky down farther, but the man just pulled off of his cock completely. “Wha-why did you-“

“I’m the one try’na suck you off,” Bucky laughed, “let me do it how I want.”

Steve frowned, but just laid back against the covers. “Okay. Fine.”

Bucky went down again and Steve tangled his fingers into the sheets. God, not being able to touch Bucky, to command him, felt wrong. It went against his very Alpha insitincts like this. How could Buck just expect him not to-

“Oh!” He yelled as Bucky gave a particularly strong suck, his tongue working around the sensitive tip. The ex-assassin chuckled to himself and ran the tips of his fingers over his mate’s balls, sucking even harder on the shaft. “Oh my god, Buck. Where’d you learn to-Ah,”

 

* * *

 

Everything was stable for the first time in decades.

The boyfriends laughed and joked and kissed in the kitchen, no longer timid about showing their domestic bliss. They finally had rid themselves of fear over their relationship after they had seen Clint and Phil making out in the couch.

They became, in Tony’s opinion, gooey. They were clearly in love, and the Omega hated to watch it. All the cuddling during movie nights and going on dates to Italian restaurants made him sick to his stomach.

He should’ve been happy. He should be glad that Bucky, who was a victim just as much as Tony’s parents, got to live a good life. He shouldn’t feel angry; he shouldn’t feel jealous. He should be happy, but he can’t control how he feels.

No. Seeing Bucky living his life—a life of snuggling Steve and being a newly treasured Avenger—made anger boil over in his stomach. That was _his_ life. Bucky had stolen it. A dark, bitter part of Tony wanted to take it away, but he was never hateful. Upset, yes, but not hateful. He could not bring himself to hate Bucky, try as he might.

Not when Bucky was so overly polite, always bringing a plate of dinner down to Tony’s lab when the Omega was too busy with work to come up. That stupid, protective, naturally Alpha behavior started with the meals and escalated into Bucky protruding his calming scent through the walls whenever Tony had a nightmare. It was unacceptable, and yet Tony so easily accepted it.

He hurt beyond belief when he saw the two of them together, leaning on each other’s shoulders after a long day of fighting, sitting in the hot tub in each others’ laps after a day of B.A.R.F, and yet every time that pinching feeling came into his stomach, the Alphas knew, and they tried to fix it, though none of them had ever said it aloud.

When Steve kissed Bucky in the living room and Tony walked in, the Omega would find them suspiciously close to the Lab, reading books and staying near to him as Tony cried in the other room. The Alphas couldn’t hear his sobs, no, but they _knew_. Somehow they knew that Tony was in pain, and they desperately wanted to help. Tony let them, because to say _no_ to it would mean admitting out loud that anything was happening at all.

Slowly but surely, the jealousy turned into a dreadful feeling of _I’m being left out_ , even though they included him in most things that they did. No. Tony began to ache not because James had stolen Steve from him, or because Steve had left him for a dead man, but because the two were together, and he wanted them both.

But he didn’t think about that. Tony was in denial, and denied that he was at all.

 

On the fourth inspection of Bucky’s HYDRA arm, Steve came down for the appointment too. They planned to take out HYDRA’s arm and replace it with the _masterpiece_ that Tony had personally crafted.

“You don’t trust me to work on my own arm?” Tony poked fun, jabbing the Alpha playfully with the handle of a tool.

“I’m here for moral support.” Steve lied. He was here because Tony had been burying himself in his work all week and it was the only excuse Steve had to be near him. The Alphas had together agreed that they would test the waters and see if a relationship with Tony would be possible for the two of them.

Steve wasn’t entirely optimistic, but boy was he excited.

“I’m sure that Bucky here will do fine with this update.” It was the last one, and the most painful, but it would be fine. “The arm’ll be numbed, anyway.”

“About that,” Bucky said, slightly awkward, “I was thinking that I might _not_ want to have it numbed.”

Maybe Tony would think that he was crazy, and maybe that would be the deciding factor in how much Tony considered him a stable, viable option for an Alpha, but the numbing was non-negotiable. Bucky didn’t want it. He couldn’t handle the feeling of not being able to feel—of not being in control of what’s happening his body, not _knowing_ what his body is feeling.

He has to be entirely one with his body.

“Um, what? The…This is really no place for Alpha posturing, you know. No one can handle this kind of pain-“

”It’s not about that.” Bucky sighed. “I…I was with Hydra for so long, I need to be able to feel the pain.”

“…You were hurt, so you _want_ to hurt?” Tony understood trauma, but he didn’t understand wanting more trauma. No, that he couldn’t relate to.

“I want it to be my decision. I want to be able to feel what’s happening, to be in control of it.” Bucky said. “I know that it sounds crazy, but I can’t handle knowing that it’d hurt but another needle’s been stuck in my body, so I’m yet again disconnected from my body.”

Oh. Tony frowned. Well, he didn’t want Bucky to hurt. No, no he didn’t. But…if _not_ feeling would hurt Bucky, then he supposed he doesn’t want that either. “You’re right; it does sound a little crazy, but it’s your choice.” He chuckled slightly. “I…do you want to postpone it? You should really prepare yourself.”

“I think we should just rip the band aid off.”

“This is much worse than ripping a band aid off. It’s more like…”

“Ripping an arm off?” Bucky supplied.

Tony laughed. “Yes.”

The Super-Soldier shrugged. “I get that. I’ve felt it before. I can do it again. I just can’t _not_ feel. It has to be natural, just like your arm, yeah? It’ll feel just like a natural one?”

“Yes. Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Steve already tried to talk him out of it, to no avail. “I’m absolutely sure.”

Tony thought that his heart was being ripped out of his chest when he heard Bucky scream, creaking metal mixing with the sounds of running blood. Steve was squeezing Bucky’s hand, and Tony was glad. If it were his hand, it would’ve been destroyed by the pressure applied to it. Steve’s skin was white.

“It’s almost done; it’s almost done. You’re doing so good, baby.” Steve soothed, then looked over to Tony. “How much longer?”

Tony sopped up the residual blood from the Alpha’s arm, not answering his mate. He just connected the wires as fast as he could, hand shaking the whole way. No, if this were any other person, his hands would not be shaking. He cared too much about Bucky. Too much, too much.

More wailing, and then it was done, sleek new arm placed into the socket. The cries didn’t stop. “I’m so sorry,” Tony breathed, despite the fact that he knew the apology was useless. “It’s done. It’s done now, you’re okay.”

“Fuck!” The tears trailed down Bucky’s face, getting his neck slick over Steve’s claiming bite. Tony tried not to stare at it. “You weren’t kidding; ‘s just like the first time.” He whined. “Fuck, Tony.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t need to apologize.”

“I know.” Tony whispered.

Steve ran a hand through his mate’s hair and held the Omega’s hand with the other. God, his mates were hurting. His mates were hurting! “We’re okay. We’re all okay…” he whispered. “You did so good, babies.” Tony ignored the fact that he was included in that, but it was so soothing to hear his Alpha tell him he would be okay. No. Not his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://starkmarks.tumblr.com/) or on my [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/admxtal). I'm new to this and it takes a while to get going. You can find more of my writing either place :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out yesterday but I didn't check my calendar! Sorry

It was in the field that their care for Tony first became a problem. While Bucky and Steve seemed to have endless respect for Tony (the Omega had no idea why), they clearly were getting _worried_ about him. There was no place for worry in battle, and yet they both felt it. They both lost their minds knowing that Tony was out there, risking his neck to save the world. Of course, they were doing it too, and they knew that Tony would never approve of their disapproval, so they didn’t say anything. Rather, they watched in terror as Tony shot himself up into the sky, chasing after yet another robot which had rained down.

New York, as always, was in danger, and the only people doing anything about it were the Avengers.

“Now’s the time to update those fucking extensive files on how I die, Fury!” Stark called over the comms, and Steve growled, a sound too low to register over their comms.

“Not funny, Iron Man. We found a portal. I sent you the coordinates.” Natasha bit back, fed up with the unprofessional behavior. She had been fighting for hours, and all she wanted to do was go home. This portal was hope. “Bucky, I need you to help me!” She called.

Tony nodded in his suit, turning down the volume of his personal music so that he could better plan his next move. They’d been waiting to find a portal for months now. “Tony, what’s your plan?” Cap yelled into the comm, knocking a Doombot out of the way so that it couldn’t get to Bucky, who was hitting them with full car doors.

“I’m going to have to go directly to where they’re coming from. A portal’s opened leading to Doom’s lab; that’s where the bots are stored. If I can get a direct line of fire from there to the bots, then I’ll take them out. If not, I’ll have to go through it myself.

Steve, standing just feet from where Bucky was beating bots with his metal arm now, looked to his boyfriend.  The two nodded at each other, and Bucky said: “I’m coming with Tony, I can’t help, Natasha.”

No way were they going to let Tony go attack the portal alone. No good Alpha would do that.

Before Tony could object, Bucky was climbing his way up the side of a building reduced to rubble, getting high enough that he could throw his body at the Iron Man armor. “What?” Tony exclaimed, shocked by the force of a whole body on his. “You can’t just jump on me!”

“The portal closes soon! Get going!” The Alpha said and Tony begrudgingly complied.

It was stupid, but Tony couldn’t help but to think about how this is the closest that he’s been to Bucky. The man’s shining arm, a special work of Tony’s, was like a mark of property, though Tony was sure that the Alpha didn’t think of it that way. Feeling that very arm wrapped around the armor knocked the air out of Tony’s lungs in the best way.

He shot off like a rocket, landing in a conspicuous ditch on the side of the road where the robots were crawling from a hole in the ground like metal maggots. Rather than intending any swift landing, the Omega brought the armor directly above it and peered inside. “It looks like we can’t just shoot in. We’re going to have to go in it ourselves.” Tony told him, running trajectory plans and finding no successful options.

“Can’t we just drop a bomb on it? They won’t be able to get through, then.” Bucky did _not_ like the idea of having Tony crawl through this thing!

“That’s a temporary fix. We need to get to Doom. We can’t get to him if we’re not near him.”

No, no, no. Bucky couldn’t let him do this. “It could be a trap.” He tried, though he doubted that Doom would risk having a portal to his personal Lab open just to potentially take down a single Avenger.

“We can’t take many more of these attacks! He’s been going nonstop with these fucking robots for months now. New York’ll be destroyed by the time he’s used all of them.” It was true. The city had been destroyed on countless occasions because the Avengers hadn’t been able to find a portal before.

Bucky glanced between Tony and the hole, watching the silver bots crawl about. The hole looked like it opened from a room’s ceiling, showing a solid concrete floor. No angle showed what else was beyond it.

“Okay let’s do it.”

And they dropped.

 

They landed on that concrete floor, blood rushing to their ankles as they absorbed the shock. Immediately, Tony began firing off shots, taking out row after row of Doombots who hadn’t been sent out yet. They were lined up in lines like soldiers, filling the storage-facility-like room up nearly completely, leaving room for only one desk (thought it was large) and five monitors on the wall, displaying documents that made it look like Doom had just fled. The bots squealed and tried to fight back, to no avail. Tony exclaimed over his comm,

“Find whatever information there is here and take it. I don’t think Doom is here.”

Bucky easily complied, loving the feeling of being ordered around by his little Omega. Letting Tony being charge was cute. Of course, he would never admit that out loud. He’d like to keep his toes and not have them chopped off by an angry Iron Man.

The Super Soldier makes a dash for the desks, taking any and all papers and shoving them into pickets of his uniform, flat and flexible. Tony’s engineering could fit almost anything in his pockets; it was really remarkable. Then, using the bare minimum knowledge of technology he had, he plugged a single black chip into the computer system atop the glass table. Documents flashed before his eyes, displaying names of his friends and little pieces of information which led Bucky to wonder….

_Rogers…Romanoff…Cupid…We can’t keep him here; he killed my parents…Hulk…Serum…Failure of Dr. Banner to reproduce the Super Soldier…Doom…we’ll find the damn portals…Cupid in place…updates sent…_

No, no. That’s not possible. Those things-they had said those things in the Tower! On their floor! The Tower is supposed to be safe! Tony had said that only the Avengers had access! They’d even been the ones to build it! They…how could Doom have access to something that only the Avengers were able to get to?

How could…how could this happen? How could someone give information to Doom?

The screens went dark and the bots began to creak, before growing still altogether.

Above, Steve let out a sigh of relief and Natasha leaned against a piece of broken building behind her, breathing heavily. God, they had been at this for too long. Bruce, big and green, exclaimed loudly and picked up Peter like he weighed no more than a grape.

“Victorious!” Hulk exclaimed.

Spider-Man giggled and stuck his feet to the big man’s arm, not trusting him to keep a good grip as he was swinging around. “We did it, Mr. Stark!” He called.

Tony, joining Bucky at the side table, wrapped an arm around Bucky’s side and checked with Fury, “do you have the real coordinates of the lab?” and received a “We’ve got them,” in return, before shooting up and away into the sky, swooping through the air and landing on the platform of the tower.

Bucky remained silent on the flight over, though it was only thirty or so seconds long, and not because it felt so good to be kept in Tony’s arms (though it did). No. He didn’t like what he saw on those screens. He didn’t like that Doom fled before they got there. He didn’t like that it slowly became clear, there was a mole in the Avengers.

The second that the two landed on the platform, armor clinking its way off of Tony, the Omega turned to Bucky. “We got the evidence! Yes! We can find doom with this!” He celebrated, hitting Bucky on the chest before he could stop himself.

The Super Soldier frowned, shrugging his shoulders as convincingly as he could. “I-I’m sorry.” Adrenaline still rushing through his body, Bucky channeled the inner _Oh no, I’ve failed_ energy that usually soared through him, rather than the blind panic that he currently felt.

Tony stopped walking. “What?”

“I-I don’t think that I did it right.”

_“What?”_

“I didn’t do it right, I don’t think. I don’t know if we got the information.” Bucky pulls a chip from his armor, handing it over to Tony. The mechanic still has to check, but the Alpha knows that it is blank. The real information is sealed in his inside pocket.

“How could you not get the information?! You had one thing to do!” Tony demanded.

If there’s a mole in the Avengers, they can hear this whole conversation over the comms and they can’t know that Bucky knows that they’re a mole.

Feeling hurt despite the fact that it wasn’t true, Bucky flinched. Tony was yelling at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. The tech, it confuses me.” Would Tony really yell at him for a mistake?

Turns out, yes. s“Why didn’t you ask?!”

“I don’t know. I don’t know, I’m sorry.” Bucky whined, feigning a Winter Soldier breakdown. He began to tug at his armor, gripping the sleeves as he does when he’s anxious. He didn’t want to scare Tony like this, who had never seen him break down, but he had to.

It wasn’t safe.

“Wh-Okay. Okay, fine. It’s fine,” Tony desperately tried to soothe him. “Go change. Get out of your clothes, it’s okay.”

And he does. It started to feel much too real. Tony yelled at him. Tony yelled at him. The Omega that he and his mate both wanted was angry with him. How were they going to get anywhere if Omega was mad at him? And Steve…Steve would be mad him for angering Tony, too. Steve loved Tony, too…

He collapsed into his bedroom, shivering into the sheets. This…This is rejection. It shoots up his spine.

The other Avengers, minutes later, convened in the lobby of the tower. “You did good, kid.” Tony managed, clapping Peter over the back and pretending that nothing had happened. He grimaced when Fury asked for the files. It didn’t go over much better with any of the others.

 

Bucky, reverting to his anxiety-ridden lifestyle, bundled himself up in his and Steve’s bedroom, allowing the other Alpha to rub his stomach and comfort him. It wouldn’t be realistic for Bucky to run off somewhere other than the tower. He doesn’t do that after he does bad in the field. They would know something was wrong with him. He couldn’t do that.

Besides, he wasn’t feeling all that great. Rejection stung in his bones. Steve was the first to see.

“I’m sorry that Tony yelled at you. It was an accident. I know that you want him to like you.”

Bucky shook his head. “I want him to be our Omega. He’s the only one that could.” He breathed out quietly. “I…How are you going to be safe, how are you going to have someone there for you when I’m gone if I’ve made him hate us?”

“What? Bucky…He doesn’t hate us. And you’re not going anywhere.”

“Omega hates me. Won’t be with mate if Omega hates me…”

The other Alpha gazed down at his lover, and a pang of raw emotion slithered through him. Oh. Bucky had…Bucky’s body had recognized Tony as his Omega, and Steve as his mate. Oh. Steve hadn’t realized that the thoughts went that deep.

For days they stayed like that, allowing each Avenger to come and comfort him in his shortcomings, analyzing each behavior as the team passed through. When Tony came in, kneeling down beside Bucky, the Alphas were tense. Tony wasn’t satisfied, no, and maybe he was a little frustrated, but he held nothing against Bucky. Instead, he taught Bucky how to properly upload something onto the cheap.

“So you’ll know what to do next time.” The Omega had said.

“Thank you.” Bucky whispered. “I’m sorry that I disappointed me.”

“I’m sorry that I yelled. And you didn’t disappoint me. I was just…upset. I don’t like that Doom is out there.”

 _And I don’t like that there’s a mole in the Tower, but what can we do?_ Bucky thought.

Tony continued. “When was the last time that you got out of the Tower? You’ve been holed up in here for a while.” The Omega’s heart stung at the thought of the Alpha being here with just one other person all this time. Bucky deserved so much better than that.

“I’m not sure.”

Tony nodded quietly, his mind made up. Maybe Bucky isn’t his Alpha, but Tony’s body disagree. His instincts disagree. Every inch of Tony’s soul screams to _help Alpha, comfort Alpha,_ just as it does for Steve, who sat a few feet away, watching with sad eyes. “How about you come get some lunch with me? We can go to Central Park. Steve told me you guys used to go there back in the forties.”

Seeing a way out, Bucky nodded.

* * *

The next day, the two wandered out of a pizza restaurant, no one appearing to follow. In his hands, Bucky carried a sketchbook and bag of money on top of a box of Hawaiian pie. Bucky hadn’t dared to speak yet, too nervous at the paranoid thought of _what if the pizza man is working for Doom? What if the jaywalker is working for doom? the drug dealer? the child in the_ spongebob _shirt?_

“An awful choice, by the way.” Tony grinned. “What’s the sketchbook for? You bringing it to Steve, or something?”

“It’s mine, actually. I thought I’d draw a little while we were at the park. I used to do that when we went there as kids.”

Tony raised a brow. Well, this was an interesting angle. Bucky with the illegible handwriting and metal arm, and artist? “I didn’t know that.”

“The history museums got it right, really. ‘m not much of an artist, but Steve’s real good at it.”

The Alpha followed a familiar path, leading to his favorite bench underneath a huge tree where they won’t be seen by a passersby. This was where he and Steve used to kiss under the cover of nature. They sat together on the bench, opening the box and opening the sketchbook. Written in the cover in graphite are ten words.

_The tower is bugged. Pretend that this is a drawing._

For a moment, Tony wasn’t sure how to react. The Tower could not possibly be bugged, no. Was Bucky suffering from a breakdown? Was…was he crazy? No, no. The tower couldn’t be bugged. No way. Bucky must be going insane.

Then, the Alpha chuckled a little, flipping the page over. “I know that one’s not my best. This one’s a little better, I think.”

_I got the files from Doom, but I couldn’t tell you. They had information taken from a spy in the tower. Someone’s playing for the other side._

It felt like a joke to hear that phrase in this context. That was how Steve used to point out other gay men back in the forties, when they were too afraid to say things directly.

Tony swallowed, taking another bite of pizza. “It’s good. I like it.” He said, not really sure what kind of things he would say about a piece of art. Could…could it possibly be true? Jarvis would know if someone were spying on them. He definitely would’ve. “What other ones you got?”

Another page flip. Meticulously worked on in the dead of night as he had tucked himself in the bathroom, the papers from Doom’s lab were glued to each page in the journal so that there wouldn’t be a visible chunk of paper tucked in. He still wasn’t sure that they weren’t being watched, but talking to Tony here might be his only touch.

If they were being spied on, then whoever was spying would know how Bucky and Steve were pining for the Omega. They would know that when Bucky has breakdowns, he felt comfortable enough to push Steve away--to refuse to go anywhere with him. But if Tony were to offer, who Bucky was rather desperate to get attention from, then he would not have said no. It was only plausible that he would be brought out of his room so soon during a breakdown by the Omega.

Bucky had meticulously planned this.

The page had a lot of information on it, long transcripts of battle plan conversations had in High Security Clearance conference rooms.

 

**_09/02, 11:52 p.m. Transcript of Avengers Meeting_ **

**_Agent Cupid:_ **

****

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _We find the portal, we find Doom; it’s as simple as that. Where are you on tracing the location?_

 **_Nick Fury:_ ** _I got jack shit_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _I bet he’s got those damn bots coming out his ass. That’s why we can’t find them--they’re buried under that stupid fucking outfit._

 **_Steve Rogers:_ ** _Not helpful_

**_Bruce Banner:_ ** _I’m developing new tech to try and find them, but I’m not sure how effective it will be._

 **_Clint Barton:_ ** _What is it?_

 **_Bruce Banner:_ ** _I won’t get your hopes up. Pretty sure it’s a piece of shit._

 **_Clint Barton:_ ** _Think I’m not smart enough to handle it?_

 **_Bruce Banner:_ ** _If it’s ready in time for the next attack then I’ll break it out, but I’m not sure what help it will be. If it gets a location, it won’t be specific._

 **_Thor:_ ** _I will hit him with lightening when we find him. That always works._

 

If the circumstances were not so serious, Tony might laugh at the fact that this was in fact, what the Avengers considered to be a serious conference. His eyes wandered to the bottom of the page, where Bucky scrawled, 

_Bruce didn’t tell them what the tech was because he thought it wouldn’t work. Whoever Cupid is didn’t think it would either. That’s the only reason we were able to find the lab. Bruce’s thing worked._

Tony nodded along. “That one’s my favorite, definitely. I didn’t know that you went for a surrealist style. Actually, I didn’t even know that could be done in Pencil; thought it was only paint.”

Bucky fake snorted. “You don’t know much about art.”

“No, I don’t. What else you got? Is all your stuff like this?”

“Yeah.” He turned a page.

_They’re bugging the Tower at least. What if they have cameras there?_

“Mind if I try my hand at it?”

Bucky handed him the pencil, little sparks shooting up his hand as they touched. No, it was not the time for that, they both reminded himself. “Try using just one line, never picking up the pencil.”

Pizza abandoned and sketchbook now in Tony’s lap, the Omega wrote out in cursive,

_I don’t know. However they did it, they got past JARVIS. Doom’s not supposed to be smart enough for that. Whoever Cupid is, they’re a mole. They would’ve had to get to JARVIS’ mainframe._

“No. A little more like this,” Bucky said

_How can we stop them?_

“This?”

_We need to get Steve in on this. Somewhere we can talk._

“Better. Try this,”

_Where?_

“Oh, I see. So, the face is like split up. I get it. Hang on,” Tony said.

_Whatever their tech is, I’ll find a way to override it in the lab alone and make it look like we’re down there for an arm checkup. Next time I call you down for one, bring the rest of your information. I’ll have a new AI help us out, if they’ve infiltrated JARVIS._

* * *

Bucky received an unexpected amount of emotional support in his latest failure in the field. With all this support, the thinks that his fake breakdown should end soon. Surely, with this amount of friendliness (from real friends, though?) he would not normally be able to stay sour for long.

He laid on his bed, knowing from going through the Doom files earlier that the room is bugged but doesn’t have cameras in it, and let Steve embrace him chest to chest. “I’m sorry ‘ve been so down. I don’t want to be. I just…bein’ here, bein’ a part of the Avengers was supposed to help me _repent_.” That was the word his therapist used. “If I can’t do that right, then I don’t know what good ‘ve got to offer the world.” It was true. He felt it every time that he made a mistake.

Steve lifted his head off of the pillow, looking into his lover’s eyes. “Don’t say that, Buck. You’re more important than your work. Gosh, you sound like Tony.”

Bucky laughed. “That might be true.” The little Omega was always so self-deprecating. “Do you hate me for wanting him to be our Omega? You know it’s not because I don’t love you.”

“No. I love him too. It’s hard not to.”

The blonde Alpha sighed slightly and ran his hands through his boyfriend’s long hair, tugging slightly, just like Bucky likes. God, Steve was trying to ease him into _making up_. No, no, no. Bucky couldn’t do that knowing that the mole was listening in. He couldn’t, he couldn’t. But if he didn’t know that it was bugged, then he would’ve done it. He has to act like he doesn’t know.

Then JARVIS chimed, _“Sargent Barnes, Sir has informed me that it is time for a checkup on your arm. Calibrations are required.”_ Oh, thank god. Never had Bucky been so glad to hear the voice of a robot probably taken over by the enemy, who had control over his life.

Slowly, the Alpha got himself up off the mattress, trying not to seem to eager. “Sorry, babe,” he murmured. “You wanna come with me, maybe?” _Please say yes._ “’m not gonna be too fond of needles right now.”

Steve smiled reassuringly. “Of course. We can watch Stranger Things after.” They’d been wanting to try the show for a while.

“No, Peter told me it was scary.”

“Scary?” Steve laughed as they made their way into the hall and down through the elevator. “Tony’s Lab, please, JARVIS. Why did he say it was scary? It’s aimed at, like, teenagers. Like him!”

“He’s emotionally weak, for one.”

“That’s true.”

The elevator door opened with a _swoosh_ and they emerged into the Lab. The resident Omega was there, twisting bolts around DUM-E and petting his little claw. Bucky figured that was probably all that he had been working on since he knew that there was a chance the enemy would have access to the technology in his lab. Poor Tony, unable to work on the things that bring him peace…Bucky wanted Doom gone, now.

“Ah! You’re here.” Tony exclaimed. “How’s your arm been?”

The doors seal shut and Bucky walked in farther, watching Tony to see when he would break the act. “Fine.” Another set of steel walls closed down, then a third. They were as separated from the outside world as one could possibly get.

“Good. Now, let’s get to the espionage.” Tony murmured, going to face Bucky. “Whoever did it, they’ve got JARVIS’ code. I’ve got a new, baby AI to help. Let’s fill her and Steve in.”

 _“Nice to meet you, Captain Barnes.”_ A new voice came from the ceiling, startling Bucky as it does every time that JARVIS speaks.

Tony frowned. “No. It’s Sargent Barnes and Captain Rogers, FRI.”

_“My apologies, Sargent Rogers.”_

“She’s still learning.” The Omega breathed. “But she’s the best we’ve got.” It was beyond unsatisfactory, but their pool of trustworthy people was slowly slimming down. If Tony wasn’t in love with both of the Alphas (he hated to admit it, but he was) then neither one of them would be down here.

Steve shook his head, holding up a hand. “Wait, what’s going on? Why do you have a new JARVIS?” He didn’t know that JARVIS’ could be girls.

“Fill him in, Bucky.”

 

“Oh, my god. There’s a mole? And…who? Who could it be?”

Tony threw his hands up in the air. “That’s why we’re down here. _We_ ,” he pulled out a tall whiteboard on wheels and tossed them both a marker, “are going to find out.” Tony knew that Bucky and Steve were going to want something real in their hand to do this work. Nothing electronic. Plus, who knew what was safe?

“Now, let’s get to writing.”

 

Stretching like a cat, Tony reached his arms out far and wide, cracking his back. In front of him were transcripts from three months ago, the same month where Bucky had been brought home. They decided to review it chronologically and list possibly suspicious actions.

“In this first page, we have the _09/02, 11:52 p.m._ transcript. It was Clint who asked about the tech. He insisted, too.” The mechanic notes.

Steve shook his head. “But Clint is Clint. He has Hulk socks. He isn’t a mole.”

Ugh! Why is the great Captain America a totally pussy all of a sudden? As soon as it comes to betraying all loyalties—like someone on their team had done!—he can’t do it! “I told you: we’re _objectively_ evaluating them. We can’t do this if there are emotions involved.” Tony bit.

“Okay, if we’re objectively evaluating, then I was there too! I could’ve been the damn mole,” Steve snapped back. “This is stupid. We need to tell Fury.”

“He was also there!”

“Yeah, and he didn’t have jack shit, remember?”

“That was basically an invitation for other people to offer their solutions, and he didn’t offer one himself.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, officially fed up with the two bickering partners. Oh, dear god. They were hard headed! Tony was stubborn in an attempt to defy Omega stereotypes, which he did naturally do, and Steve was never clear-headed enough to just let Tony be.

“Give it up, you two!”

They stopped bickering, and the ex-assassin sighed. All that they have are three boards of information and questions.

 

_**Who warned Doom that we found the portal?** _

_Who knew? Peter, Steve, Tony, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Fury, SHIELD ppl??_

_**What has Doom gained from bugging us?** _

_Got warned about the portal._

_Has probably seen me naked – tony_

_My tech??_

_Avengers meetings – plans, goals, tech_

 

_**Fury:** _

_Motive: money maybe?? maybe he’s just evil??_

_“I got jack shit” – leaving it open for other people to give him info_

SHIELD sucks

All he does is complain

How did he lose his eye

 

**Clint:**

Motive: Money. He freelances occasionally? Maybe? Do we even know?, he has kids that could be being threatened

Trying to get info out of bruce about portal plan

Already a spy

 

**Banner / Hulk:**

Motive: Doom could have a hulk cure and be holding that over his head.

Trying a lot to help find Doom – is it a cover?

Hulk hates doom, though

Yells about it frequently

“Puny robots and evil

 

**Natasha:**

Motive: Money. Don’t know what she does either. No family

Shes scary

How does she pay for her hair getting done

Feels wrong – bucky

History of betraying people like over and over

Already a spy

 

**Tony:**

Too hot for my own good

Already rich – what other motive?

 

**Bucky:**

Emotionally unstable

Previously an enemy

Kills very easily

Doom is annoying and ugly

 

**Steve:**

Old

Captain America

Righteous ass

 

**Phil Coulson:**

Motive: money? Blackmail? Evil? No family. Cat?

He collects a lot of information

Demands everyone write things down – but is it for paperwork or to steal it??

Side note- anyone who enjoys paperwork is suspicious regardless of the circumstances

He is nice though

SHIELD sucks

 

**Peter:**

No

 

 **The butler did it:** JARVIS is a machine

 **We’re being pranked** : unlikely

 **We’re being watched and judged:** possible

 **SHIELD has us bugged anyway, doom just tapped into SHIELD’s bugs:** investigate

 

Tony gave in. “Fine. It’s getting late. We’ve been down here for hours. It’s going to get suspicious.” He grumbled. “We need an excuse to get you more frequent updates to your arm.”

Steve hopped down from where he had been sitting on the counter, legs spread out before him like a fucking toddler. “Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Tony complained. “How about you come up with something, huh? I’ve done all the damned creative thinking around here and all that you’ve done is shut me down.” For the last hour Tony had been adding to the lists of each persons suspicious activities and all that Steve had done was debate _each and every_ single one of them.

“Because you’re trying to accuse people of being a mole!”

“One of them is!”

“Stop fighting. Stop fighting.” Bucky nearly yelled, annoyed. “God. How about we just say that my arm’s broken.” He offered, throwing his hands in the air. He never thought that his first prolonged period of time stuck with his two mates would be so miserable!

“How would you break your arm? It’s indestructible.”

“Yeah; it is.” Tony tried not to be satisfied that the Alpha had complicated his work, not when he was mad at him. God, Steve was so annoying! Why was he so muscular? It made him hard to hate.

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know. Sex stuff.”

 _“What?_ What kind of sex stuff could possibly break your arm?” Steve said.

“If anyone asks, we’ll have you blush and get all bashful. Like that,” Tony pointed to Steve’s face and enjoyed the mortification on it. “Then they’ll drop the subject.”

“We are super soldiers after all.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to blush. God, as if he hadn’t imagined that a million times over. In his bedroom at night, thinking about the two Alpha’s hands on his as-

“Fine. Let’s go to bed, Buck.”

Crawling their way from the depths of the hell that was that night in the lab, the two Super Soldiers groaned the whole way up in the elevator, emerging in the kitchen to find something to eat before they completely crashed.

Steve still couldn’t believe that there was a _mole_ in the Tower. One of their very own family members was hiding something and hurting people. Who could do such a thing?

As Bucky pulled leftover pizza from the fridge and began to eat it cold, Steve cringed and continued to give him shit over it. “I can’t even watch you.”

“Seventy years worth of HYDRA means I don’t complain.”

“There’s a microwave right behind you! Just heat it up!”

“Fine! I _like_ it cold.”

Steve shuddered. “I’m continually horrified by you.”

Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Natasha took a seat at the bar, nursing a cup of brown liquid in a mug. She watched the two with curiosity in her feline eyes. “You were down there for a while. You two finally make a move on Stark?”

Steve gaped. “What? How’d you know?”

“You stare at him and all your guys’ smells spike when you’re around one another.” The woman laughed. “You three’re in love.” She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Just two Alphas, both stolen from the past, trying to mate with their close-friend slash victim’s-son slash partner-in-crime-solving.

Bucky frowned. Again, he did _not_ trust Natasha. Her hair was too red and her eyes were too wide. She was too…presentable at this time of night, not a hair out of place. Yes. There is something wrong with her, and next time he does down for an _arm update_ , he will make a point of bringing it up.

“No, we didn’t make a move. My arm’s broken.” The man huffed, stuffing more pizza into his mouth.

Natasha furrowed a brow. “You fought those bots that hard?” She had been watching him the whole time because he was right before her in fighting, and hadn’t seen any sort of damage done to the Stark Technology. She figured she would have seen a nuke come down from the sky, which seemed like that’d be what it would take to put even a dent in the thing.

“Somethin’ like that.” He didn’t feel like giving her any explanation.

The female assassin snickered. “Ah. Sex stuff.”

“Wh-why does everyone’s minds first go to sex stuff?” Steve demanded.

“You two aren’t exactly quiet.”

“Oh my god,” Steve whispered.

Ugh. God, she was so annoying. Of _course_ they were loud! Steve was just all innocent and sweet. Bucky grabbed his mate’s arm and dragged him away. “We’re going upstairs!”

* * *

 

 Their next meeting was days later, and all three of them had been on edge waiting for it, yet when they came together, it seemed like they had nothing to share.

“Well, either Natasha has ears down here, or we’re really loud during sex.” Steve muttered after being asked what information they’d been able to gather.

“You’re really loud during sex.” Tony deadpanned.

“Oh my god! Why did no one tell us?!”

Tony laughed. “Well, I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Oops, that was too close to the truth. “Come on, now. Let’s get to the boards again. We’re thinking about Bruce today and going through last month’s transcriptions. I got FRIDAY to go through everything in the tower. She’s attached to JARVIS, sharing his knowledge without him knowing. We’ll now see everything that they do.”

Oh, now _that_ was progress. “Has she found anything yet?”

“Couple things. I haven’t had her present anything to me yet. Wanted to wait. But, so far, we can cross out our theories on Coulson’s cat being held hostage. She is overweight and sleeping at home. I hacked into SHIELD and couldn’t find anything on Natasha’s family, and Clint’s looks safe. Um, what else? Oh. The only ones to know that we found the portal were Bruce and everyone on the board. Phil was the only shield person to know, and I say we look out for the timid ones.”

“I don’t trust Natasha.”

“Why?”

“You know why. She seems off to me. I can’t smell her and I don’t like her.”

“Wow. Those are _very_ valid reasons to think that she’s committing treason-“

“She was a super spy and she betrayed you before!” Bucky insisted. “I don’t like her.”

Tony groaned. God, he didn’t want to be the one to tell him this. “Listen, the reason that you can’t smell her isn’t because she’s a Beta—you know that. It’s because they cut out her scent glands in the Red Room. I don’t know what she was before and I don’t know what that makes her now, but I know it’s no valid reason for distrust.”

Bucky soured. “And betrayal isn’t? I know about torture. It doesn’t mean that someone is automatically _just_ a victim.”

Quietly, Steve set a hand on his mate’s shoulder. He shook it off. “I’m fine. I just mean that it’s more than that. I don’t trust her. I’m enhanced in different ways than you guys. I must feel what you can’t.”

A _ting_ sounded through the room and Steve lifted up his phone.

“You were going to go to the library. That’s your alarm for it, isn’t it?” Steve had been going back and studying to relearn what he’d missed out on using the free history classes at the public library. Him and a bunch of other ninety-year-olds.

Steve shook his head. “I won’t today. We’re busy.”

“No, no. you had to miss last time for a redo of our date. God to this one. We’ll be fine here. If anyone asks say we’re almost done finishing my arm. Once we have the portal program complete, we won’t need to come down here anymore; we’ll just need to wait for the next Doombot attack.” Bucky told him.

Steve wasn’t sure that he should go. Leaving the Lab seemed dangerous. He didn’t know who to trust or who to listen to. There was no one he could confide in besides the two men currently in the room, and all they were doing was fighting. But, he left. Being in the Lab wasn’t doing him any good, anyway.

Bucky and Tony stayed down in the lab, the Alpha lying down on the couch with a hand over his face and the Omega tinkering away at something that Bucky was sure he wouldn’t be able to understand if he asked about it.

For hours they stayed there, hesitant to leave the relative safety of the Lab. Since when had this place come to be the only part of their lives that they were sure about?

Unwrapping himself from the blanket, Bucky lifted his arms towards Tony, who had stopped working a few minutes ago, and was now setting up on a bench. “C’mere.” Bucky said. “You’re stressed.”

Tony eyed him suspiciously. Really, an invitation to _cuddle_? “I’m fine.”

Bucky shook his head disapprovingly. Of course, little Omega was always so stubborn. “C’mere.” He commanded.

Still wary, Tony slowly crawled over to the sofa, planting himself inside Bucky’s arms. Warmth immediately enveloped him, heating him to the core. Why did it feel so good to be with an Alpha who he hadn’t even mated yet?

 

Bucky breathed in quietly, pushing his nose towards Tony's scalp. The man was sweet and spicy, a perfect mixture of Omega and Tony.

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you." He whispered. The Omega was clearly in distress, hair disheveled and scent without its usual tang. Any Omega going through a bad time was an immediate red flag to an Alpha. Bucky couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t do something to help him.

Tony glanced down, unsure how to deal with this. "It's happening to you too."

"It was your home first. The mole was probably around bothering you first too..." Bucky shook his head, feeling his argument fall apart. He wasn't sure why he always felt the need to apologize. Probably because he killed the man’s parents, and now this was happening. "Is it bad that I'm worried about them having, like, a sextape of us?"

Tony huffed out a laugh and Bucky followed suit. "Maybe not. Private stuff's private."

"Steve's real shy about that stuff. He was raised all catholic and he still believes in it, I think." So far since Steve and Bucky were reunited, Steve went to church three times, the first Sunday of every month. "He doesn't have nothin' to be ashamed of," Bucky grinned, "but he's always been a little timid."

"I know." Tony replied, thinking of all of the times that he'd made distasteful comments just to Steve's cheeks go pink. It was an adorable sight, really.

His thoughts wandered back towards this place they laid in, their sanctuary among the confusion and distrust of finding the mole. "You know, if you two ever want to come down here so that you can have some privacy—when I'm not home—you can. There's a bed in the back."

Bucky stiffened. Oh. "That'd be real nice. Thank you."  _Could when do it when you are home too?_ "It's nice havin' someone we can trust. Especially you. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Tony closed his eyes and wished that he could fend off the emotions rising in his throat. All that he can manage is a quiet "me too."

But that isn't enough for Bucky. No. Here, he feels at peace. He feels that this is the only place where the truth can be said out loud—the truth that each of them have been feeling but have been too afraid to voice. Maybe Steve would kill him for taking a  _risk_ on something as delicate as their relationship with Tony, but Bucky can't bring himself to care. So, they hadn’t had time to court him or to tell him they loved him. They just had to  _show_ him how they loved him. They had to tell him how they loved him.

Steve's words from almost a century ago ring through his head. Back when Steve had first taken that leap of faith and pressed his mouth onto Bucky's, he'd said  _things can't get any better if we don't act on what's good, because there are always going to be people acting for the worse._

Bucky took a deep breath, just as his mate had on that summer night. Feeling his chest burn with anticipation, his throat closed up and he had to all but force the words out. Somehow, he managed to sound at least slightly calm. Calm enough that Tony didn't immediately run for the hills. "I like having you around, Tony. I like it a lot." The Omega didn't respond. "But I don't want to ruin things or push you away. Mostly I'm thankful that you don't hate me."

Barely breathing, Tony shook his head. "I never could." Not even when he tried his hardest.

Bucky hand traveled downwards, not to unsavory places, but to the small of his back. "I want you to feel safe with us. I want you to know that we're here for you no matter what."

"Thank you. I wanna be here for you too." Tony didn't have the guts to say it. He really didn't. As brave a man as he was, as often as he risked his life to inspire change in the world around him, he was afraid of this change. He was afraid to say aloud that he wants Bucky to be his Alpha. He was afraid to want Bucky. He was too afraid. He only hoped and prayed that Bucky would be the leader and would saying something first. "I...things have been better since you came here."

Another understatement for both of them.

A quiet pause came, but passed all too quickly. "If you'd like us, Tony, Steve and I would like to be here for you  _more_. Not just as teammates."

The steady thump thump thump of Bucky's heart hit Tony's cheek, grounding him as his mind swirled, Bucky had said it. He'd said it out loud.

"Oh."

Another pause. "What do you think?"

"Sounds okay." Tony grumbled and Bucky grinned.

"Just okay?"

"Maybe more than okay... you really want me to be your..." he falters. No, Tony can't say it out loud, not until Bucky says the word.

"Our Omega, if you'll have us."

A smile erupted on Tony's face. Words failing him, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms all of the way around the Alpha. Around  _his_ Alpha. He breathed in the thick scent of Bucky, like warm honey on his skin. The moment is beautiful.

Then, the alarm sounded.

FRIDAY was the first to react, as always. "Boss, there has been a breach in the Tower. JARVIS has begun defense mode."

Tony was out of this seat in a second. "FRIDAY, hide. Hide everything like your life depends on it, babygirl." Their lives did depend on it, but he wasn't going to say that right now. "Bucky, we have to go upstairs and see who's doing what."

The doors, all three sets of them, slide open and they make a dash for the elevator. JARVIS chimes on, informing Tony that Doom has sent his robots toward the tower.

Bucky’s mind raced. An attack _now_?

"Call Peter and Bruce. Have them come here and meet me." The two that they've each decided they trust most. Peter, a hundred percent. Bruce, almost entirely, except that he has vulnerabilities. For now, it was going to have to be overlooked.

They dashed to the kitchen, alarms still ringing in their ears. Bruce and Peter awaited them, the teenager already in his suit, looking eager to fight. "Where're you putting me?" He asked as if this were a game of sport.

"Nowhere. JARVIS, who's here?"

"Thor is off planet. Captain Rogers is still at the New York Public Library and Clint is in the gym, headed your way now. Miss Romanoff left the tower two minutes and forty seconds ago, and has since had her trackers disabled."

"Natasha?"  _No, no, no!_ "Peter, you need to be discreet. Go find Steve at the library and tell him what's happened and that Natasha is gone. Bruce, you're going down to the lab. I'm shutting up and keeping those damned bots off my Tower." Tony commanded, and Bucky listened with untimely vigor. His Omega was so cute when giving orders... "Go! Now!"

"I knew it was Natasha." Bucky managed as the two ran towards the balcony.

"Now is not the time!" Tony didn't even want to think about the fact that Natasha had left. Betrayed him again. God! No! Fuck! "Okay. Let's suit up."

The Alpha grabbed his gear off the wall and tossed his shirt off. Tony pointedly did not stare, though it was a welcome distraction from the sting of  _God, how could I have been so stupid_? Bucky zipped on his clothes and snapped his knives into place, pulling a blaster from a cubby. The metal clanged around Tony, protecting him from the thoughts in his head.

_"Sir-"_

"JARVIS, I want you out of here."

_"But Sir-"_

"I want you out! Enter code ByeByeMole." JARVIS shut down.

Peter giggled beside him, preparing to swing his way through the buildings. "Why are your codes all like that?"

"It's just how I deal with friends working for my worst enemies." Tony muttered. He was infinitely glad that he had programmed his to-go suit to be without JARVIS and with FRIDAY. The chances of him dying by malfunction were much higher, but a rather petty part of himself would rather die in an accident than be taken down by a traitor.

By Natasha.

Fuck! How could he have been so stupid? And how could Bucky have been  _right_? He was never right about anything!

"I am right about some things."

"Oh." Tony hadn't realized he'd said that out loud. "Hop on a hover board and swivel around the Tower. They're trying to get in through the glass. Shoot them off."

"Won't that break the windows and just end up  _letting them in_?"

"Turn the settings to Hyper Freeze. It'll freeze the bots and they'll malfunction, but the glass won't break."

Bucky snorted, still somehow able to find humor in such an awful situation. "Of course your windows are stronger than Doom's robots. Remind me again, why is he our enemy? It's like fighting a kindergartener throwing crayons at us, but a lot of them."

"That kindergartener has turned our friends against us."

_“I looked through the files. They said that HYDRA used electroshock torture. They waterbaorded him.” Tony murmured, staring at the untouched drink in his hand. “I’ve been there, and…”_

_Natasha, sitting with him at the bar and thankfully saying nothing about how he was clearly near breaking his twelve-year sobriety, took his hand into her own and looked him in the eye. “And you didn’t kill anyone’s parents.”_

_"I killed people’s parents before I was tortured.” Tony shook his head._

_"You are not your weapons, Tony.” Natasha told him. “You became a better person. You’re an Avenger-“_

_"He wants to become a better person. Steve said so.”_

_"Tony you do not owe him anything.”_

God, how good it had felt to have someone on his side, to have someone validating the feelings that Tony had, how he hadn’t wanted to let Bucky in.

He should have known. He should have known when every other friend of his was telling him that he could take all the time he need to decide, that they couldn’t make the decision for him. She was there, trying to convince him not to bring a spy into the Tower who could discover her plan. She was there, deceiving him once again.

Bucky’s voice broke Tony’s stream of self-hatred. "Right." That was a downer. "Alright, I got the West Side windows. It almost seems like there aren't that many."

Tony groaned. "Do not say that, oh my god. You'll jinx us to hell.” The absolute last thing that he needed was for _more_ bots to appear.

Over the comms, Steve's voice sounds. "What's going on? Peter said doom was attacking!" By the library, the Captain is running full speed down the sidewalk, doing his best to fit through the crowd of other pedestrians, but they all stop and turn when they see who’s barging through.

"He is."

"And the mole was Natasha?"

"Yeah, she threw her comms out and split the second Doom attacked the tower." Tony said, emotionless. Now was not the time to think about the betrayal! About how he could never trust another friend again who was on his side-

"Oh my god. Buck, you were right." Steve laughed, almost manic.

"Don't I know it." The Super Soldier responded, aiming the strangely thick gun at the windows of the Tower and shooting. White, silvery liquid coated them and they immediately began to fall.

Clint's voice crackled in their ears. "I am fighting robots with arrows again! I hate this!"

"Me too. I have spiderwebs and they have guns attached to them." Peter chimed.

"Quit complaining!" Tony yelled. Damn, did he not do enough for them? Was he not the reason that those two are even here? "Grab some guns like the one Bucky has and get to shooting. Bruce! Have you found the portal?!”

"The tech we used last time isn't working!"

"Fuck! Natasha was the one to tell us the portal opened anyway!" Steve growled. "What are we going to do? Excuse me, ma’am.” Steve ushered an old woman with a walker out of his way, and then resumed zooming down the street, no longer afraid of interrupting traffic. Traffic could wait a damn minute.

"What about Natasha-" Bruce started.

"Ah!" Peter cried.

Tony stopped for just a second. "Peter are you hurt?" Oh hell. That was the last thing on earth that he needed.

"I stubbed my toe because I had an idea and I wasn't paying attention."

The mechanic desperately tried not to roll his eyes. "What's the idea?"

"I've watched a whole lot of crime shows. Doom is arrogant! You need to draw him out like you did with Loki! Buy time and attack him personally!"

Clint shook his head, having finally reached the gun Tony told him about. "What, you think it works like if we kill him all the bots die too? The bots are the one attacking the tower! If they get in there they have everything! All our weapons and all our power!" The archer exclaimed, waving around his new weapon as he spoke. Damn, this thing could do a lot of damage to those doombots.

"I have a whole iron man suit!"

"And I have one single gun and about two IQ points left!" Clint yelled. "They  _cannot_ get into the tower! Drawing him out won't do shit! We need to stop this wave of bots!"

"Throw me a gun." Peter called.

In an almost predictable stroke of unluckiness, Clint reported back that there were none left. Of course. "Damn it! I'm shooting white shit and robots!" Peter groaned, hitting the rest of them with electric web. They convulsed in mid air before falling to their doom. Ha. Okay, maybe it wasn’t that bad.

Tony swooped by the side of the building in a straight line, exactly parallel to it, and rammed into the bots with his chest, knocking hundreds of them down and out of the sky, but still more came. "This is the final wave—his biggest one! He's not going to stop! Natasha exposed herself by running because this is the final part of Doom's plan. Where is SHIELD with backup?! Fuck!"

Steve, having run all the way from the library (and then ridden on a stolen motorcycle) while Peter swung building to building, just now showed up. Out of guns, he resorted to beating on robots, barely making a dent in the total number of them. He rammed into them with anything he could grab: a wrench, a tire in an alleyway, a piece of metal from the trash.

"FRIDAY, scan for everything and anything. Where's the highest concentration of doombots?" Tony asked.

_"New York, United States."_

"Shit! I know that!  _Within_ New York?!"

_"New York City."_

"Oh my god, just fucking kill me." He exclaimed. "Clint do you see anything from up there?"

"No! They're coming from the bottom, swarming from every side."

Bruce chimed in, "I'm having FRIDAY run the scans from your new Finding Portals program."

"What's Friday?" Clint said.

"No time to explain.” The Iron Man decided. “FRI, what'd you find?"

_"Left."_

"Left?!” The suit veered to the side. “How far left?!"

"More left."

Tony shot off to the sky, listening to the AI's consistent  _more left, more left, more left, STOP! Less left._

"Fuck! I see it!"

It was like the portal from earlier, but a cavern in the ground leading straight to into the depths of hell. Rocks and dirt fell into it as it began to grow wider, while trees collapsing and crushing the bots coming out of it. But they still persisted, working together to shove the foliage out of the way and fly off towards stark tower. Lines and lines of them like Soldiers in a death march streamed over the ground, little grey trails slinking their way to Tony's home. How shot blindly, hoping to gain some kind of reaction.

None of this would be worth anything if they didn't manage to kill doom once and for all. "SHIELD backup just got here. They're scraping them off the tower and shooting those on the ground, I think—are those nets? Oh my god. They're dropping nets on them! That's their big plan?!" Bucky demanded.

Steve, uncharacteristically optimistic in a time of crisis, managed to get out: "anything to help."

With the same wonderful timing that Bucky had been typically operating under, he blurted out, “Tony said he'd be our Omega." If they were going to die in this battle, he wasn’t going to let Steve not know the good news!

Peter gasped before Steve even had the chance to. "Wow, Mr. Stark! Congratulations! That's so cool! You're Captain America's-"

"I love you kid, but shut up. I found the portal."

"That's great!" Peter piped up and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Where are you? Don't go in there alone." Bucky said. No, no, no. Bucky could _not_ let his Omega go down into an evil portal alone!

Tony flew down closer. "Again, I have to."

"That's stupid!"

"Bucky, I  _have_ to go down there." He got even closer. It appeared to be more tunnel-like than all the other. This one was vast, too, bots crawling out of the sides of it. "FRIDAY, keep doing the scan. There could be more then one portal."

Clint, climbing the tower using fucking suction cups, shot a few bots down, and managed to get out, "I'm having JARVIS scan the-"

"No! Do not use JARVIS!"

Clint piped up, "What?"

"Don't do it! Use FRIDAY, I'm serious." Tony scanned his artillery and found a few options. "FRIDAY, close comms."

 _"Yes, Boss."_ When had she started calling him boss?

"Send Peter an individual message through Karen Enter Code: MoleRatEmergency. Peter, when I get Doom out of this hole be behind him. Throw a flash grenade at him when I call him a douche. Do  _not_  react to this message out loud and don't tell anyone. Now, comms back on.”

Getting near the portal, he opened his faceplate and announced with all the gusto that he could manage, "Doom! Fucking get out here! Quit hiding like a fucking cockroach!" For a moment there was nothing, and Tony began to feel rather childish, but then a beyond cheesy, evil laugh sounds from below.

"Always such an aggressive Omega," Doom tutted, rising from the portal. Bucky growled. "Oh, and I see that you have someone else speaking for you today." Doom chuckled.

Oh, shit. Of course! Of course Natasha would have given Doom access to their communications system. That must’ve been how she passed on the message that they had found the very first portal. Tony shouted, "He has access to the comms! Shut them off!"

"Tony, no!" Steve called. It was too late. FRIDAY, eager to please, had done exactly as her Boss commanded.

Not caring if it sounded childish or not, Tony ran through a list of things that he’d heard heroes say to supervillains on TV. What would sound cool and insulting? What would buy him time, so that Peter could throw the grenade and he could use it as a distraction. All of his ideas for banter, though, were beyond lame. "Doom get the fuck out here."

Like Satan rising, a green-hooded figure arose from the hole, standing on what looked like a black cloud. If Steve were seeing this picture, Tony was sure he'd be going  _"I don't understand these Video Games that kids have now. Why is he dressed like that?"_

Now, what moves did Tony have? He didn’t have the element of surprise, but he had his armor. He had...daddy issues. He had a freckle on his butt. He had nothing useful! He had nothing useful! God damn it, he shouldn't've even called Doom out here. Maybe it meant that Doom didn't have the upper hand, but it also meant that Tony didn't either. Shit, shit, shit. Where was Peter?

Meanwhile, the supervillain keeps on talking, enjoying the sound of his own ridiculous voice. "You really think that you stand a chance against me?” _Now that’s a supervillain line! Quick, Tony, think of something cool to say!_ I have your friends,” images of Natasha laughing and toasting over birthday candles, year after year flash before his eyes. No, no. He cannot let Doom distract him, “I have your information. Soon I'll have your tower."

Say something! Say something! "Do you-"

The bang was what sounds off first. Then it was the flash, bright and white like the sun directly in Tony’s eyes. Then it was him flying through the air from the impact, barely able to stabilize. Then, bits of Doom were hurtling to the ground to join the spare parts that the doombots had been reduced to.

"Oh my god! I thought you were going to say douche!" Peter screamed, perched on top of a tree a few hundred meters away, home-made potato shooter in hand. "I'm so sorry!”

Tony was shocked. What the hell happened?! The grenade…Peter threw it early! Oh, my god! Peter _shot_ it early! Out of a potato shooter! " _What?_ You put a fucking grenade in your potato gun?!” Tony demanded, dizzily flying his way over to the teen.

"I've never played sports I'm not a good thrower!" Peter squeaked. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

“Wh-“ Despite himself, Tony grinned widely and practically screamed. "Oh my god! Oh my god! He-you killed Doom! It- a grenade? A single grenade is what it took?!"

Nearly manic, Peter bursts out laughing, and Tony switched the comms back on. “Doom is dead!” He called out. “Meet back at the tower.”

* * *

Steve did not believe in celebrating, as it turned out. Instead of joining in with the laughing and the cheering, he damn near tackled Tony into a huge bear-hug. “You scared the hell out of me!” He yelled, red in the face. “I thought you were dead, Tony!”         “I’m sorry,” Tony apologized immediately. Oh. That wasn’t like him. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Doom had access to our comms ‘cause Natasha ratted us out.” He breathed, thoroughly enjoying this hug which was supposed to be in reprimand. Steve’s body was strong and sturdy against his, knocking the wind right out of him. “I’m sorry.”      Before he could peel the Super Soldier off of him, he was being ushered up to the Alpha’s bedroom—their den—where they could look him over for injuries. There was a whole hospital floor of the Tower, of course, but their instincts were in control, not their brains. They rid him off his shirt without thought, exposing his art reactor to the cool air, and circled around him like sharks.

Tony had never dealt with Alphas like this, considering him to be a mate. He gave a guess as to how he should respond. “The scars are old,” he said, though the men still growled at the fact that they existed, “I’m not hurt. I was in my armor-“

Steve’s lips landed solidly on his, the perfect amount of pressure for a closed-mouthed kiss. Unable to help himself, Tony’s hands slid onto the man’s chest and he felt Bucky’s hands on his hips, holding him from behind. Slowly, they pulled away. “I thought you were going to die,” Steve whispered, forehead rested against Tony’s. “I thought I was going to lose my Omega before I even got him.”

Tony’s heart stings with regret. “I’m sorry.”

“We know.” Bucky murmurs from behind. Tony grows more and more aware of the strong hands at his waist. “You can’t scare us like that.”

All that he can do is say “I’m sorry.”

Steve’s mouth moves from the Omega’s neck to his collarbones, breathing in his scent heavily. Bucky’s nose shifted into Tony’s neck, trying to get just a taste of his mate’s skin. “You’re going to be our Omega,” he said, more ot himself than to anyone else. “Our beautiful Omega. Perfect.”

Those strong hands extended farther and farther down, and then forward between Tony and Steve, pressing down just enough that Tony’s scent would spike.

“Perfect.” Bucky breathes.

“Oh,” the Omega whines. God, he had never felt anything like this. These Alphas don’t just want him; they want him to be theirs, and he could imagine nothing better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this there will be a VERY short epilogue setting up for a possible next book(?) it depends how much time I have.
> 
> If you liked this, I have another ABO mcu story out but it's between only Tony and Steve. It's called [In Need of Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095575/chapters/37592834). Check it out!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://starkmarks.tumblr.com/) if you want to see more of my writing.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this! I really loved writing this.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> There will be more! Check my end note for more info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue!!!! It's short; I warned you. It's just setting up for book 2.
> 
> In the note at the end you'll find info on the second book, other writings of mine, and where to go if you might like me to write something for you :)

Tony’s body was absolutely wrecked. His neck burned from all the biting and licking it had endured, his ass ached, and his scalp stung from strong hands trifling through it. The process of mating two Super Soldiers, as it turned out, was a little more taxing than normal mating, and they were far more possessive. For the past three days the three of them had been all shoved into this bed together, only coming out for the Alphas to take delivered food and come back into the bedroom to eat it there. Tony hadn’t gotten a single chance to look over the damage and aftermath of the short battle with Doom, until now.

At 5:00 am, his sleep schedule completely ruined, he sat with his back against the headboard and a tablet in his lap, ready to accomplish something other than an orgasm. “FRI, baby,” he whispered, “pull up an inventory list. I want to know what to replace.” He didn’t want to wake the two Alphas who were snoring by his side. God, they snored so loud! He wasn’t even sure if the AI was going to be able to hear him.

_“Searching. I found an inventory list of all things broken, lost, and used during the battle, and a previous inventory list to compare it to.”_

Mindlessly he scrolled and dragging things from bubble to bubble, mapping out orders from companies and reprioritizing the things that he would have to remake himself. Of course, Clint had used all his arrows because the arrows were useless, and Steve was going to have to get his joyride repaired--why did he have to be so hot and brave stealing motorcycles?--and Peter ended up ripping a hole in his Spider-Man suit with that damned stubbed toe.

He added to his lists and continued looking.

Beside him, Steve stirred just slightly, opening one eye and blinking away the pain as blue light from the StarkPad that stung his eyes. “Baby, what are you doing? We just mated, you can’t be working.” He said, voice low. Tony wasn’t sure if it was from annoyance that his Omega was trying to work after they’d mated or if it was because he was barely awake.

“I’m not, I’m not. I’m keeping myself busy because your dicks fucked up my sleeping schedule.” The Omega laughed, though he was serious. He wasn’t tired at all and it was all the fault of these two men.

Steve frowned. “You didn’t have a sleep schedule before. Now that you’re our Omega we’re going to make sure that you get one.” For a moment he waited for the inevitable protest that came with asking Tony Stark to take better care of himself, but none came. Tony just stared down at the StarkPad in his lap. Steve sat up. “Baby, what is it?”

“Huh. It says we had four freeze guns before the battle. But when we were fighting, there weren’t enough.” Tony read off, flipping the screen to show it to his new mate.

Steve cringed back. “Ah, babe, the light is too bright. Turn it down.” Tony did, and Steve took the pad into his hand, making it look tiny in comparison. Sure enough, the inventory lists matched up that way. “That’s weird; you’re right. Clint said that there weren’t enough.”

Tony considered this. “Why would he-“

“Both of you go to sleep,” Bucky interrupted, tossing himself around and scooping the Omega into his arms. His voice was also deep, but the Omega was confident that it was in a no-nonsense command. This was his Alpha telling him to get sleep. _Telling_ him. And Tony, despite that he was still stubborn, would listen for tonight. He dropped the StarkPad and giggled, attention taken away from his previous inquiries.

“I’m gonna want more sex in, like, three hours, so you both better be ready.” Bucky muttered.

“Fine. Goodnight,” Tony laughed, burying his head in between his Alphas’ chests.

The question of the guns was out of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now available okay on my [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/admxtal) and soon will be up on my [ tumblr](https://starkmarks.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I can't even begin to say thank you for the love and support and encouragement that I've gotten on this fic. This has the second or third most hits of anything I've posted on Archive and it means so much! I got a lot of supportive comments and people wanting more, and I really loved every single one.
> 
> If you liked this, then you might like [In Need of Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095575/chapters/37592834%0Arel=), which is another abo fic of mine but with alpha steve x omega tony. It's a lot shorter than this, but there's a second book coming for that too. In fact, here's the rest of what's coming soon.
> 
> Coming soon from me:  
> In Need of Care: Book 2 - steve x tony, abo with omega!steve and alpha tony  
> The Perfect Omega for Us: Book 2  
> Brand New Things - sugar daddy tony x aged-up peter
> 
> Check in within the next couple weeks because the second book will be up! I'm not sure how many chapters it'll have but I do plan on them being about as long as the ones in this book (which means that I'm not planning on there being a ton of chapters). It's going to start with a short prologue, though.
> 
> On November 20th the first book's prologue will be out! I'll put information in the second book's notes about when the next chapters will be out. Like always, I'll aim for the every-other-week update schedule (I think so far)
> 
> And at the risk of being judged I'll add a little note of some non-mcu things of mine that you can find. People who wanted me to write for them contacted me on my [non-kpop tumblr](https://starkmarks.tumblr.com/) which is also my mcu tumblr, mainly. I have an angst [Haikyu!! story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477802) and an angsty story between [Merida and Rapunzel, Disney princesses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543481). I've had people reach out to me about writing things for SVU and Dragon Ball Z, so you can look out for those too. 
> 
> If you're interested in me writing for you, you can just contact me on my tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: somewhere along the line about a year ago I got into the habit of writing in present tense and I need to kick It because no one writes in present tense, so here we have a whole past-tense fic, like normally people write. If there are any mistakes, please tell me! It's a hard habit to kick and I don't doubt that this isn't perfect, even though I've edited it.
> 
> This is the second post Civil War story I've written but the first that I've posted (my next one is very long and still in the works.)


End file.
